We have to stop
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Sequel to human emotions -jacob feels conflicted knowing Edward continues to meet him, even when he's in love with Bella. Consumed with guilt he tells Edward he can't have them both and they need to stop. But who will Edward pick? Edward/Jacob yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Jacob laid in bed that night. He was just so confused. Why was it Edward cared about his feelings at all. It was weird every time he saw Edward on those nights, he was...always so loving. He was gentle and he acted like he cared.

And yet afterwards when they met during the day. It was like nothing ever happened, and he was the exact opposite. Jacob never really minded...he almost preferred it that way.

But...the fact that on those nights Edward acted that way was what confused him. He let out another sigh.

This was stressing him out "God~," he groaned. He closed his eyes. But his mind went right back to the subject.

This just wasn't right...they shouldn't be doing this..right? It was..it just wasn't right. After all wasn't it unfair to Bella? Jacob wondered suddenly why it was that Edward did that, if he was still in love with Bella.

He groaned again opening his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if this kept going on.

Jacob stood up and walked out from his room. Trying to be as quiet as possible as he opened the door.

He walked off the porch and looked at the forest before him. He took a deep breath, he wasn't sure why this made him nervous.

It might have been because Jacob might have secretly..enjoyed the attention Edward gave him.

But it wasn't like Jacob would admit that out loud. It was just that ever since Edward had started doing that...it had been a way to get rid of the pain Jacob felt.

He shook his head slightly, "No..this has to be done." He nodded and started off into the run.

...

As Jacob ran to the usual spot he ran over what he was going to say.

/_I have to tell him this has to stop. But..I almost don't want it to stop. No no god come on Jacob this isn't right! Not for me or Bella./_

Jacob found himself in an argument with himself. Almost trying to convince himself that this had to end. Jacob just hoped he'd have enough guts to do it once he got there.

Jacob finally came to a stop in the small area. It was odd that Edward always knew when he came here. But he did somehow and it was no different tonight.

Edward having sensed Jacob's presence stepped out into the clearing. He looked at the boy and was slightly surprised to see he wasn't crying.

Because when Jacob came here he was usually crying.

"Jacob what are you doing out here so late?" he asked walking over to him. Wondering what other reason he had for being here.

Edward lifted his hand up to the wolf's face, touching his cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Jacob felt himself melting under the touch. But the guilty feeling returned.

He turned his head slightly stepping back. "No, don't." he said.

Edward blinked but lowered his hand. "Okay." he said looking at him. Jacob appeared to be nervous..or at least distressed about something.

Jacob looked down. This had seemed like a good idea before..but now he wasn't sure if he could go through with it.

"What is it?" Edward asked. After all this was unusual, normally Jacob was crying and Edward would do what he normally did. But this time Jacob seemed different he didn't even want Edward to touch him.

"Edward..we can't keep doing this." Jacob said looking down.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Jacob took another breath.. he had to do this.

"I mean..we can't do this anymore. It's not right Edward." Edward stepped forward looking seemingly concerned now.

"What's so wrong about it?" he asked. Jacob opened his mouth his eyes searching the ground. No words seemed to come out of his mouth though. Edward looked down at him.

He lifted his hand up taking the others chin and tilting his head up. "Look at me." Edward said. Jacob hesitantly looked over at him. He never pictured it being this hard to do.

/_No come on I can't back down now..this has to be done. It has to be done./_

Jacob repeated this in his head hoping it would bring him some sort of confidence.

"It's..just not right Edward. We shouldn't be doing this in the first place." Jacob said. His eyes looking away from Edward's again. "I mean you act this way to me when we see each other like this. But every other time it's like these nights don't ever happen."

Edward looked deeply into Jacob's eyes seeing the inner conflict. And hearing it in his mind.

"But it's just not right..your dating Bella. It's not fair to her if we do this. And its not fair to me either." Jacob felt his throat tightening. "It doesn't even make any sense. To be like this with me on these nights."

Jacob felt his throat tighten again he felt his words die in his throat again. "Jacob," Edward said softly. Jacob almost winced at this voice. He closed his eyes almost painfully.

/_God I can't do this...I don't know how to do this. But I can't keep doing this./_

"Jacob," Edward said again.

"Stop.." Jacob heard himself say in an almost whisper. He opened his eyes again to find tears running down his face. Great this was just what he needed.

Edward leaned forward moving his hand to the side of the boys face. "Jacob," he said again wondering why the boy was pushing himself so much. He leaned closer to the boys face. Jacob leaned back.

"No," Jacob said. Edward stared at him.

"What do _you_ want Jacob?" he asked. Jacob was so confused right now. He knew this was wrong that they needed to stop. But part of him didn't want it to. He let out a distressed noise. Torn between the two choices.

"I-I don't want this," he said. Edward looked down at him stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"You say that but your mind says otherwise." he said gently. "I want to know what you want..do you really want me to stop?" he asked.

Jacob let out a whimper feeling the older teens touch. This was never supposed to be so hard.

"I don't know what I want anymore," he said letting out sob.

"Hey hey Jacob it's alright," he said softly not wanting him to cry. Jacob choked slightly.

"No its not okay this is anything but okay dammit."

"Shhh shh it's okay," Edward continued to speak soothingly to the younger boy. "Jacob, trying to stop this seems to be hurting you more." Edward pointed out.

"Edward..I-I can't keep doing this behind her back," he said trembling. "Don't you get that you can't have us both?" Jacob asked looking up at him.

Edward found himself silent for once.

"I can't keep doing this knowing your in love with Bella...I can't."

Edward wanted to say something to comfort him..but wasn't sure what to say. Jacob looked at him. But knew that Edward didn't have anything to reply with.

Jacob leaned up kissing him before stepping away from his touch. No matter how painful it felt to do so.

"I won't," he said and ran off in the other direction.

Leaving Edward to stand there.

TBC

_**yes i wrote a sequel this is going to basically have jacob trying to stop from seeing edward in that way...but as if im goign to let it stay that way lol review**_


	2. When he had them both

Edward stood there silent and stunned. The young wolf was now out of sight. Edward looked down, the events running through his head.

He was sure that in the entire 109 years he'd been on earth, he'd never seen anyone so conflicted.

Jacob had always been somewhat of a mystery to him. But this was above and beyond that. Jacob kept saying that they had to stop.

That it wasn't right, and yet Jacob found it difficult to say that. He told Edward he didn't want it..but his thoughts had been saying the exact opposite.

But Jacob's words had struck something in Edward. He had never really thought about Bella.

When he was with Jacob..it was like nothing else existed. Bella never crossed his mind when he was with Jacob.

He wasn't sure why his feelings changed that way. When he was with Jacob..ever since the first time.

He had seemed..like the most important thing. Like his love for Bella was transferred to Jacob. But all that happened on those nights, was Edward would console Jacob until he was consoled. He left before the sun rose, and was always hesitant when he let go of the wolf.

But he always left and walked back. When he saw Bella it was completely changed. His love went back to her.

But then on those nights it went back to Jacob. Edward hadn't really ever thought about it too much. It seemed..like that's how it was suppose to be.

Each of them felt so right. Holding Jacob and kissing him. Cuddling and loving Bella. They both felt right.

There were some things Jacob gave him that Bella didn't. Things he felt around or for Jacob that he didn't for Bella. And vice versa.

Even though Edward never thought about Bella or anything like that. It was obvious that Jacob did.

It was also obvious that Jacob knew that doing this was wrong. But Edward also could tell that Jacob didn't really want this to stop either.

In his thoughts he could hear it. Hear him arguing saying it was wrong. But that he didn't want to stop. That he liked what Edward gave him. But knew it had to stop.

That seemed to be what tore Jacob up the most. That he _knew _it was wrong, but he _still _loved it.

Now Edward was wondering too. Because for the first time he thought about both of them. Jacob was right..he couldn't have both of them.

Edward loved Bella with all his heart. She had been his sole reason for living at one point. But..he couldn't just throw Jacob away. Because..Edward found that Jacob was..just so much different then Bella.

He loved all those little things that Jacob did. He figured out he loved Jacob too. But..Bella how could he do that to her.

God how he wished he could go back to how it had been before. Where he had both of them. But then again...it was hurting Jacob.

And Bella...she didn't even know of what he did with Jacob. Edward looked down and leaned against a tree.

What was he supposed to do...he couldn't just go to Bella and leave Jacob forever. He knew that Jacob was hurting now more then ever. He knew that Jacob needed him now more then ever.

But how could Edward comfort him when he was so torn between them both. Edward let out a sigh.

What was he suppose to do now? What would happen when Bella found out. What would Jacob do now...now that he was refusing himself to see Edward.

He wanted nothing more then to have everything go back.

When this hadn't been a problem.

When he still had both of them.

_**TBC**_

_**okay now this was just really there to show Edwards current thoughts on what jacob said. Please review and give me any idea's you may have for the story.**_


	3. Was it suppose to be like this?

Jacob ran home faster then he had before. He held back tears that incessantly ran down his face. His stomach was churning and it felt like he was going to throw up.

He did what he had to do. But if this was the right thing why did it hurt so much?

Jacob felt himself yearning for the vampires cold touch on his burning skin again. To feel his lips pressed against his. To hear him speaking soothingly to him. He shook his head.

He couldn't have that anymore..never again. When Jacob had made it home, it was still late. He shut his door and laid on his bed. He sobbed painfully holding his stomach. The pain tearing through him for what he had just done.

He felt so damn helpless...so ashamed of himself. Had he grown to need Edward this much.

/_How could I go so low..Have I really gotten so weak? Have a really grown to l-l..l-lov-l-love him so much that being separated from him hurts me this much?/_

Jacob felt worse then he had when the night had began.

...

Jacob opened his eyes seeing light shedding into his room. He felt so..awful. He had just cried himself to sleep.

It was so strange..normally when he saw Edward he woke up feeling great. But not today.

Jacob sat up looking at his bed. "It's suppose to be this way." Jacob told himself. "I bet Edward won't even care when I see him."

Jacob closed his eyes groaning and falling back onto his bed. He opened his eyes again.

"No..I can't keep thinking about him. I can't keep thinking about what we had." he whispered. "No..we didn't have anything, he's _Bella's_ boyfriend."

The more he tried to tell himself that it just made it hurt more. Jacob felt his stomach twist again he moaned rolling his head to the side.

He heard the creaking of his door and the sound of his father wheeling into his room.

"Jake get up you'll be late," he said. Jacob didn't look at his father though, he kept his eyes glued to the wall in front of him. Billy raised a brow noticing Jacob's lack of response.

"Jake?" he asked. Jacob rolled onto his side hoping for his stomach to calm down. He just felt too heavy to get up. He felt sick..he just didn't have the energy to move. Let alone go to school with all of this.

Or perhaps it was because he knew Edward would be there. He closed his eyes upon the name. His stomach twisted again.

"I feel sick," he said his voice was downtrodden and slightly groggy. He sounded ill. He sounded distressed and thats because he was. He wrapped his arm around his stomach keeping his eyes closed and closing them a little tighter, as his stomach twisted.

Billy looked in concern at his son. He put his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Are you alright Jake?" he questioned. Wondering why Jacob sounded so sick and upset.

"I just feel sick dad," he said. Billy sighed patting the boys shoulder.

"Alright..I'll call your school." he said before leaving the room. Jacob felt his body shudder slightly he felt like he might throw up.

"God..what are you doing to me?"

...

Meanwhile at the Cullen's home.

Edward was laying on the couch looking at the ground with little emotions. With one elbow propped up his fingers rubbing his temple.

Emmett walked down the stairs looking over at his younger brother. He walked to the couch looking down at him.

"Hey Edward get up you have school," he said. Edward glanced over at him before looking back down.

"I'm not going to school." he stated.

"Why not?" Emmett asked.

Edward closed his eyes, "I've got a migraine," he said opening his eyes again. Emmett looked questioningly at him before shrugging.

"Okay." he said walking out of house. Edward sighed.

He hadn't been feeling right since last night. He half lied about the migraine. He said that mainly because he didn't want to go to school. But there was an aching in his head, it was from all the havoc going on in his mind though.

Jasper meanwhile walked over looking down at Edward.

"What's the real reason your not going?" he asked looking at him. Jasper couldn't be fooled so easily after all. Ever since Edward had gotten home, he could feel the pain guilt confusion and sadness plaguing him.

And there was no way that was all because of a stupid headache.

"I told you I have a migraine."

"I'm not an idiot Edward," Jasper stated. Because if Edward thought he could fool him with that act, Edward was obviously a moron. "I know there's something bothering you."

"I don't know what your talking about," Edward replied closing his eyes. So what if Jasper knew he was lying..that still didn't mean he had to tell him. Edward was suddenly very glad that he was the only one who could read minds.

"Lie all you want but eventually the others will put two and two together, so I suggest you get ready to tell them or come up with a pretty damn good excuse." Jasper said crossing his arms. "Because once they do realize somethings going on they won't drop it like I did so easily."

...

The bell rang loudly and the students hurriedly got inside of the building.

Bella looked around and sighed. Jessica ran up to her.

"Bella what are you waiting for?" she asked. Bella let out another sigh looking over the parking lot.

"I haven't seen Edward or Jacob this morning at all."

"Maybe they're running late," she suggested.

"..Maybe..It's not like them though."

"We can talk about this later Bell's I don't want to get a detention for being late."

...

Jacob coughed gagging yet again emptying the contents of his stomach...or lack there of. Jacob panted kneeling over the toilet.

He had thrown up at least twice today. He figured he was making himself sick. He just felt so awful and it all was happening because of this so called 'good' decision he made.

Jacob coughed again, some good decision.

Whatever it was it sure as hell wasn't doing him any good. Jacob reached up flushing the contents and stood up. Grabbing a paper towel and wiping his mouth.

Jacob had tried every time Edward would creep into his thoughts to push him away. Trying to conjure up feelings of hatred for him, but every time it did little to help. Because every time he would say he hated him those images, those words would creep back into his head.

The cool touch of his hand against his face. His lips hovering centimeters from his own. His icy breath brushing over his burning skin. "_I don't want to hurt you anymore."_

Jacob opened his eyes as he laid on his bed. He found that he did that a lot. Every time those came to his mind he would get lost in them.

Remembering his touch and his cold. So in tune with it it was like he could almost feel his hand caressing his face...feel his lips pressing against his.

Jacob opened his eyes again shaking his head slightly. He just found himself doing that every time he thought of those times.

It was at those times when he could feel his pain dissipating. As if it was like Edward was with him again. When he lost himself in the memories of his touch. He felt at peace.

But then he would open his eyes...feelings of pain and sorrow washing over him, to realize that the memory had been just that.

A memory.

It wasn't real...not anymore. It was like the feeling of imagining yourself in a warm sunny place. And opening your eyes to find yourself in a cold blizzard.

It was like someone was trying to torture Jacob. Jacob couldn't stand having dreams about Edward and how they had been. And then waking up to find Edward gone. And to find it was all a dream.

Jacob looked up at the ceiling. Was this really how it was suppose to be?

Was he just suppose to be tormented like this forever. Forced to harbor this agony and watch from afar as Edward and Bella lived happily ever after.

Jacob shut his eyes biting hard on his lip. That was the thought that would make him crack every time. Imagining that was to painful to bear.

What was worse was he knew that that's probably what would happen. Edward would forget completely about Jacob and go back to Bella. And they would live their lives together leaving Jacob behind forgotten.

Jacob cringed to feel his eyes stinging. He bit down harder on his lip until he could feel blood trailing down his chin.

He finally let go of his abused lip. Not even bothering to wipe off the blood. All he knew was the smell was enough to remind him of Edward.

He closed his eyes in hopes that that would be enough to put him to sleep.

TBC

_**Okay finally finished up this chapter so tell me what you think this took me a bit to figure out how i was going to put this all up. okay and by the way jacob didn't imprint on edward..at least that what im sure of for now i know some of what jacob is feeling may make you think that but he hasn't. okay please review!**_


	4. Could it be?

_He could feel the feeling of his warm skin melting against him. His lips pressed against his own his body molded against his._

_The feeling of his trembling figure settle against his own. His heat radiating against his cold flesh. The feeling of him settle and silence against his mouth. Of his hands gripping to the fabric of his shirt._

_Both trying to get closer to each other even if it wasn't possible to get any closer._

_"Edward...Edward!"_

Edward jumped slightly being snapped out of his trans. He blinked a few times .

"Edward," Alice said leaning down looking at him worriedly. Edward looked at her.

"Yeah Alice?" he asked. Alice stared at him.

"Edward are you alright..I was calling your name and you didn't even notice." she said.

"Yeah I'm fine...I was just thinking." he said. Edward glanced over noticing Jasper's gaze on him.

"Are you sure..you didn't go to school yesterday."

"I just had a headache Alice don't worry, I promise I'm fine." Edward knew it was a lie. He was still so torn.

He missed Jacob.

He really did it had been a little less then 2 days. He wondered what Jacob must be going through. After all the first time he had ever seen Jacob crying, he had said he was in so much pain he wanted to jump from a cliff.

God Edward hoped Jacob wouldn't go to that extreme. He stood up finally deciding the house was really not the place to be thinking about this.

"I'm going for a walk." he stated walking outside.

Edward sighed as he shut the door to the house, he walked into the forest. He had yet to see Bella.

He knew that he would have to tell her..he had to eventually. He was still so confused about what he should do though.

He loved Bella dearly...but he didn't not love Jacob. He loved Jacob too..but what about Bella then?

Could he really just leave her like that. But then again...how could he leave Jacob? Edward sighed shaking his head.

He felt another migraine coming on.

...

Jacob rested his head against the post of his bed. He let his mind wander to the last time he had seen Edward. When he told him that it had to end.

He wished now that he had made that kiss last longer.

He wondered what Edward was doing right now. He wondered if Edward even recalled what he had done with him anymore.

Jacob was wondering if he would be able to see Edward again. He wasn't sure what it would do to him. He was still so unstable about it..it had happened only a few days ago after all. If he saw him after such a short time...god knows what it would do to him.

What was worse was the other members of the pack didn't even know. With this pain being so unstable and fresh, he knew he wouldn't be able to shift.

Why did his life have to be so complicated?

Jacob moaned silently when his stomach stirred slightly. He hadn't eaten at all,much to Billy's concern.

Jacob hadn't had much of an appetite...and secondly he found he would be less likely to throw up on an empty stomach. The bad part of it was that if he did throw up it was twice as painful throwing up food from weeks before.

This really wasn't healthy, not just this whole being sick thing. But the fact that being apart from Edward was doing this to him.

He dreaded the fact that he knew eventually he would have to go to school. He would have to see Edward.

Jacob groaned again hearing his stomach growl for the fifteenth time.

...

Edward stopped walking suddenly realizing were his feet had carried him. He looked at Bella's house for a moment.

He walked around and stopped at where he recognized as below Bella's window. He easily jumped up and slipped inside.

Bella jumped looking over at Edward. She smiled standing up and hugging him.

"Oh Edward I'm so glad to see you," she said. Edward smiled hugging her. "Why weren't you at school yesterday?" she asked releasing him.

"..I had a headache is all," he said giving her a reassuring smile. She sat on the edge of her bed.

"You know it's strange Jacob hadn't been at school yesterday either." she said as if this was the most amusing coincidence.

Edward felt the mention of the wolf's name strike something in his head.

"He wasn't?" he asked cursing himself hoping he didn't say that as eagerly as he thought it. Bella didn't seem to notice however.

She nodded,"Yeah I thought maybe you two had gotten into a fight or something." she looked up at the vampire. "But I guess not."

"..Do you know why Ja-the mutt wasn't there?" Edward asked damning the slip of his tongue. Bella shook her head.

"I tried calling his cell phone but i just got his answering machine." she replied. "I tried calling a few times but he wouldn't answer."

"Oh.." Edward replied silently.

"So why did you come over?"

"No reason really..I was walking around and ended up here. So I thought I'd drop in to see you." she smiled at him.

Edward frowned inwardly...he couldn't tell her...at least not yet. He wondered what she would do when he told her. He hoped that she would understand..but he knew that that was probably wishful thinking.

Edward was torn from his train of thought when the sound of the doorbell sounded. Bella stood up, and walked into the hall with Edward behind her.

She walked down the stairs to get the door but stopped when Charlie walked over to the door. Edward immediately stayed out of view. After all Charlie still...didn't really like him.

Charlie opened the door as Billy wheeled his chair into the house. Both Edward and Bella were surprised to see Billy there.

Bella walked down, "Hi Mr. Black is Jacob alright? He wasn't at school and he hasn't been answering his phone."

Billy looked over at her, "Oh hi Bella...Jacob..um he's sick right now." he said. The look on his face signified that he was concerned. "He just woke up yesterday and said he felt sick, I don't know what's wrong with him." he said in a distressed tone.

"He's just been laying around in his room, he keeps getting sick. And the strangest part is he won't talk to me or anyone else and he's not eating."

"Jacob..not eating?" Bella asked. After all that was like saying a fish that doesn't swim.

"Yeah..he's upset over something...can't imagine what it could be though."

Edward meanwhile frowned leaning against the wall upon hearing this. He knew this was because of him. It hurt more when he saw the image of Jacob laying on that bed. Billy's thoughts were filled with it after all...they just made him feel worse.

His heart wrenched hearing the way Jacob's voice had sounded. He sighed retreating to Bella's room again.

Bella soon after walked into her room.

"Hey Edward is something wrong?" she asked. Edward looked at her.

"Uh no I'm okay," he replied. Even though he felt guiltier and guiltier.

"Billy's says Jacob's sick..I hope he's okay." she said out loud. Edward found himself wanting to see Jacob even more now. He just wanted to see him.

"Bella I have to get going alright." Bella looked over.

"Alright bye," she said standing up and pecked him on the lips. Edward smiled before leaving. As soon as he left he felt guilty.

God it felt like he was cheating on Jacob..weird. For some reason..the spark he had for Bella was seeming to lessen. Perhaps it was because for the first time he still had love for Jacob when he was around Bella.

For some reason Bella just wasn't making him feel..that way she normally made him feel. Her kiss didn't make him want to lean down for another one. It didn't make him feel that tingling sensation it didn't make him want to latch onto her and never stop kissing her.

Not like when he had been with Jacob.

Her hug hadn't given him that wonderful warmth that Jacob's had. He frowned and began to walk back to the house.

Could it be that he loved Jacob more then Bella?

Could it be that Bella just didn't give him that special feeling anymore?

Could it be that he longed for Jacob now more then he did Bella?

Could it be?

TBC

_**Okay viola..im not sure if i spelled that right..probably not but anyways here is the chapter YAY im inspired so i decided to write...lucky you. Alright well I might be moving fast in this but notice the word 'could it be'..okay its 3 words. But that means he's considering it alright. So you CAN NOT say i'm rushing through this.**_

_**Because it means that he's not completely positive yet...there is no way i'd go through this that fast nor would i make it that easy okay well REVIEW! PLEASE...I'M VERY BORED!**_


	5. Comforting Dreams

Jacob felt so lost right now...unsure of what to do. Wasn't the saying 'if you love something set it free.'

Obviously it wasn't working that way. He sighed slightly looking down. He heard his door open he knew who it was so he didn't bother looking up.

"Jake..dinner's ready," Billy said. Jacob sniffed slightly.

"M'not hungry."

"Jake what's wrong with you this isn't like you. You haven't eaten in days and you've hardly left this room."

Jacob didn't reply though..he just didn't have the heart to tell him. He heard his father sigh sadly before leaving.

It was getting late now and Jacob found himself unable to sleep. He was in pain..there was a compelling urge in him to dart out of the room and run to the forest.

He wondered if Edward would be there like all the other times. Jacob closed his eyes, no, that was just wishful thinking.

Jacob just wanted to make this pain go away...what was he suppose to do though? Edward was his only way to get rid of pain.

Jacob tried to think back..to when Edward was still there. Trying to escape the painful feeling.

But he found he couldn't even do that. He whimpered slightly biting his lip. He needed to do something to get him to sleep. He just couldn't spend another second sitting here. Being awake was to painful now...at least sleeping it seemed like he was in less pain.

Jacob stopped biting his lip when he felt a thick trail of blood trickling down his chin. His lip stung now but the smell of blood was getting stronger.

He kept his eyes closed, the smell of blood reminded him of Edward. So the scent was somewhat soothing to him now. He felt himself drifting off to sleep, wishing Edward really was here with him.

...

Meanwhile Edward was sitting around in the place that Jacob normally showed up in. Well..at least that was before.

He wanted to see Jacob so badly...he supposed he had gotten used to seeing him often. So it felt like there was a void since he hadn't seen him in so long.

He felt he truly was falling out of love with Bella. It was painful to know that Jacob was trying to avoid him. Knowing that _he _was the one causing him all of this pain.

If he could only see Jacob again..maybe then he could explain everything to him. But god knows how Jacob would act toward him now.

Edward hopped off of the tree limb he had been sitting on. Maybe he could just..see him. Just to settle his need for the night.

With that in mind Edward set off to the Rez.

...

Edward had cloaked his scent slightly as he crossed the border. It was silent at the reservation, so Edward was positive that they were all asleep.

He silently walked to the Black house. Something was jumping inside of him..that was so eager to see the wolf. He easily climbed through his window.

His eyes drawn to the bed where Jacob was laying. Edward blinked furrowing his brows in concern, to see the younger boys condition.

He was moaning silently and twisting in his sleep, dried blood staining his lip. Edward walked forward slightly looking down at him.

"..E-Edward.." Jacob moaned out. Edward widened his eyes hearing his name. He frowned hearing Jacob whisper his name again, while the painful expression grew on his face.

This was because of him.

Edward knew it. He looked down at the wolf's face seeing a tear begin to fall down his face. Edward frowned the feeling of his guilt growing more painful. He reached out his hand hesitantly. And touched the side of the boys face. The familiar touch sending warmth into his hand, he heard the moans of pain begin to silence.

And Jacob's expression seemed to settle. Edward knew that Jacob needed him...and truth be told..he needed Jacob too. But for now...Edward guessed this was as close as they would get.

He never wanted to leave Jacob...he wished he could stay this way..but he couldn't have Jacob waking up with him here. He frowned slightly and leaned down touching his lips to the others forehead before leaving.

...

Jacob opened his eyes the next morning and blinked a few times.

He looked around rubbing his head slightly.

"Thats odd...I had the strangest dream," he whispered. He had been dreaming of Edward..and how he hadn't been there. His dream was so painful..but..there was something that made his pain stop.

Like a cold sensation coursing through his body. A sensation that was so utterly familiar to him. It was like..no..it couldn't.

It was so strange..it had seemed so real in his dream...that soothing touch. And just before it left he could feel..those lips against his head. It was so similar to him.

Jacob decided that that had been the best he'd ever felt since...since. Jacob felt tears swelling up in his eyes.

It had felt like Edward...it was the best feeling he'd had since he'd broken it off. Jacob didn't want to question it. Thinking of the pure bliss and comfort it had brought him.

That was enough to let him escape from his pain.

Even if for just a few more minutes.

TBC

_**OK this one is a little shorter..but i had to make it this i mainly about jacob starting to really crack from being without edward and vice versa **_

_**but edward is hesitant because jacob says he doesn't want to see him and he's afraid he might end up hurting him more. So in this edward visits jacob when he's asleep [like bella..bleh] and comforts him through his sleep. well I hope you enjoyed it PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**_


	6. If only you knew

Edward sighed heavily as he stared at the keys of the piano. He wanted to be with Jacob..but he wondered what Bella would do. Would she except it...would she hate him. Would she hate both of them? Would she be disgusted with them?

Edward sighed letting his fingers fall from the black and white keys. He hated seeing Jacob in so much pain. He hated knowing that he made him cry.

He was hurting him by staying away from him. But he was hurting him when he was with him too. Either way Edward seemed to hurt someone. He needed to tell Jacob though...he needed him to know how much he needed him right now.

He closed his eyes resting his head against the piano. No one in his life had ever made him hurt so much.

"If only you knew..." Edward whispered.

"Know what?" Edward opened his eyes and picked his head up. He glared slightly seeing Jasper with his arms crossed. Looking inquisitively at him.

"Jasper," he said in a warning tone. Jasper seemed unfazed by it though.

"Edward don't you realize that you can't hide it forever?" he asked. "You can only pretend so much, they're already suspecting somethings wrong."

Edward lifted a hand up running it through his bronze locks. "And prey tell how would you know?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" Jasper asked. "Do you honestly think that the fact you've been acting strangely hasn't given them enough of a hint?"

Edward glared at him and stood up. Walking silently over to Jasper, both staring at each other not one of their gazes faltering.

Edward glared at him, "Jasper stay out of my business." he said walking forward passing him before stopping at the door again. "Or else you'll just make it more complicated for both of us."

Jasper stood there with his arms crossed not showing he was fazed by his brothers warning.

"You should be lucky we can't all read minds like you can Edward,...But I wonder what's bothering you so much to make you be so dense." Jasper said in silent contemplation.

"If only you'd realize what your putting the rest of us through..."

...

Edward laid his head against the wall he was leaning on next to the door. Listening to what Jasper was saying. Edward closed his eyes again shaking his head.

"If only you all knew.."

...

Currently at the Reservation, Jacob was laying on his bed. It seemed that was really all he did. He was letting his mind wander. He began thinking about him and Bella.

He wondered if Edward was happier now. He had always wondered what Edward's relationship with him was. Was Jacob only someone to play with when he got bored. Jacob shut his eyes, the thought was painful and he could feel his heart wrenching.

He was probably happy right now...after all he belonged with Bella. Jacob wanted him to be happy...right? So he should be glad.

No matter how many times Jacob tried to convince himself of this..it made his heart feel heavier. He tried to lie to himself, he tried to hate Edward. To tell himself that he didn't care he was gone...that he didn't need him.

But he missed him. Jacob cringed almost. Why was he doing this to him! He shouldn't care at all..he was ashamed of himself.

For Edward being able to make him feel so helpless...he shouldn't be helpless! But every time he told himself that, the more he wanted to feel the vampires arms wrapped around him.

But he knew he couldn't have them anymore...because Edward belonged to Bella. His arms were meant to be around her...and he knew that wouldn't change. Jacob covered his mouth standing up and walking to the bathroom.

He kneeled in front of the toilet and threw up. He panted heavily not opening his eyes he just felt sicker. He continued to empty the lack of contents in his stomach. He cringed it felt like he was coughing out his stomach.

He could feel painful tears prickling at his eyes he pushed them back. If he ever wanted to try to get over Edward. He had to stop crying about it.

He felt his throat burning and his stomach cramped slightly but soon relaxed again. Jacob opened his eyes lifting up his head.

"I can't keep doing this," he said to himself his voice hoarse. He stood up shakily and flushed the contents. He reached over grabbing a towel and wiping off his mouth.

He looked into the mirror at his reflection. He noticed that he looked slightly thinner now. This was hurting him in more ways then one.

"I have to start getting over him...I have to start living my life again." Jacob told himself.

...

Awhile later Jacob finally stepped out of his room. He looked around slightly he hadn't really left his room in awhile.

It hurt..but he knew he had to start trying to move on. Even if he didn't move on..he had to start doing something that wasn't laying on his bed thinking about him.

He took a shaking breath as he walked out onto the porch. He looked around a little before seeing Sam. Who was currently near the edge of the forest line. Jacob sucked in another breath before walking over to him.

"Hey Sam?" Jacob asked. His voice sounded weaker and slightly more hoarse. Sam looked over at the younger male.

"Jacob!" he said obviously surprised to see him. He walked up to him putting his hand on his shoulder. "Are you feeling okay..I haven't seen you in days." he said.

Jacob looked down slightly, "I'm...better...look Sam I just..I need to start moving around." he said. He wasn't sure why this seemed so odd, perhaps it was because he hadn't really had a conversation with someone in awhile.

Sam was looking down at Jacob his eyes looked worried but intent on listening. It wasn't like Jacob to act like this...it wasn't like him to act so timid and quiet.

"I want to start doing my patrols again," Jacob said.

"..Well you know I'm okay if you want to Jake but..are you positive your feeling up to it?" he asked. After all Jacob had been through some whole unknown ordeal. He had been cooped up in his room for days. From what Billy had told him Jacob had been doing awfully.

So he didn't want the teen to push himself if he honestly needed more time. Jacob looked up at him.

"Yeah..I am I mean," Jacob sighed finally. "Look I just need to start moving on with this...I know that even if I'm not really over it. I need to start interacting with people again..or at least start doing something."

Sam looked at him sympathetically. Obviously Jacob was in some sort of deep pain he was unaware of.

"Okay?" Jacob asked. Sam nodded at him.

"Yeah, alright Jake you can start your patrols again..your taking the night shifts okay?" he asked.

"Perfect." Jacob said turning around and walking back.

Leaving Sam to stand there wondering what Jacob had meant.

...

That night Jacob stood up and walked out to the forest. He stood at the edge of it, it was already late. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. This forest..it brought back bad memories that made his stomach churn. And it brought the memories of Edward back to him. He cringed.

He stripped his clothing and tied it to his ankle. And shifted. Something he hadn't done in awhile. He started off into the forest.

Jacob looked around he had been avoiding the forest really...it reminded him of what used to happen there. Jacob felt his ears lowering against his head.

The forest for some reason seemed to make his burden lighten. Because although it held so many memories that pained him. The memories also seemed to bring him comfort. The forest seemed somewhat like a haven.

He was glad he was given the nightly patrols, because the night was the worst. Laying awake thinking of him, falling asleep dreaming of him. Waking up crying.

Jacob quickly tried to wipe those images from his mind. When he was in his room all there was to think about was Edward.

But out here..it seemed like his mind could be at peace just a little bit. And really any amount Jacob was happy with.

Jacob continued walking through the forest until he came to a stop at the cliff. The one they normally cliff-dove off of. He looked out over the crashing water.

Jacob looked out as a breeze blew past him ruffling his fur. He closed his eyes and lifted up his head. Letting out a long howl.

...

Edward was sitting outside on a high tree branch. Trying to think of a solution. Trying to think of anything. He stared out at the sky and the moon.

Looking at the bright stars that dotted the midnight sky. He closed his eyes letting out a sigh, taking in the smell of the forest. Feeling the breeze brush against his skin. Carrying a salty smell with it. It all reminded him of Jacob.

A howl suddenly pierced through the silent night air. Edward opened his eyes suddenly at the sound. He could hear it play in the distance, the harmonious howl.

He knew it was Jacob. He looked out over the sky listening to the long howl.

"If only you knew Jacob...How much I love you," he whispered.

TBC

_**Ah yes I know I haven't updated in a while i'll tell you i literally started writing this after i posted the last chap. And i wrote like a sentence and stopped. it was like sitting on my desktop for like days before i started to continue it like...i can't really remember. Either last night or this morning. But I finished it today finally. I'm surprised it turned out so well actually.**_

_**Oh and by the way i'll give you a little spoiler in the next chapter..well im pretty sure the next chapter i will be having jacob and edward meet again! YES! lol i've been listening to 'These Small Hours' by the way when i wrote this. AND PLEASE REVIEW MORE PLEASE PLEASE!**_


	7. The Meeting

Bella frowned as she stared up at the ceiling. Something seemed wrong she hadn't seen Edward in awhile. She sighed and stood up feeling her stomach growling. She walked to the stairs when she heard a familiar voice.

She peeked into the living room to see Charlie talking to Billy.

"Oh Mr. Black is Jacob doing any better?" she asked. Billy looked over at her.

"Well he's out of his room more now, and he starting to go outside," he said however his voice didn't sound too relieved.

"Well that's good right?" she asked. Billy frowned though looking down.

"..Not really Bella..he's still not the way he should be." he said. "He still seems upset over something, even though he's getting out now, he stills gets sick and doesn't eat."

Bella frowned, after all she hoped that since he was getting outside that meant he was better.

"Oh..that's too bad, and he still hasn't said what's bothering him?" she asked. Even though she knew Jacob wasn't the kind of person who talks about their problems. Billy shook his head sadly in reply.

Bella frowned looking down.

Why did it seem like everything was going wrong?

...

"Hey Jake," Sam said coming up from behind the younger boy. Jacob blinked and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh Hi Sam."

"Are you doing alright?" he asked. "Are your patrols okay?" Jacob frowned. Even if he was in pain and having a hard time. He didn't like to be treated like some girl! Really why were people acting this way around him!

Sure..he was in pain..thinking about Edward. He shuddered innerly. But still he had pride didn't he?

"Yeah every thing's fine Sam, don't worry about it." he said. Sam sighed.

"Jake, I won't be like your Dad and try to make you tell me what's bothering you, but this would be easier on all of us if you just told us," he said. Jacob couldn't really be mad at Sam for asking. Even though Jacob didn't want to talk about it.

After all it was his job as an Alpha to worry about these things.

"No, I mean..look I just can't," Jacob said sighing. "No one can help me right now, I just need more time okay?" he said.

"Alright, but Jake...just be careful okay?" Jacob nodded.

...

Edward found the need growing inside of him, he had to tell Jacob..he had to fix this whole mess. But this was all so much easier said then done.

He heard Jacob at night sometimes, he knew he must have started doing his patrols again. Each time he heard him the urge to go and find him grew. But every time he held himself back from doing so.

But he knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back anymore. Staying like this was getting nothing done. Edward knew he would have to be the one to move this along, he had to take the next step and confront Jacob.

Edward was nervous though...he knew it was pathetic to be nervous about something like this. But..he was, he truly was.

Because even though he knew he needed Jacob..even though he loved him. He was afraid that trying to meet with Jacob again..and to tell him these things might hurt him more.

Edward wanted nothing more then to make him happy again. Edward let his head fall into his hands, he shook his head slightly.

"God..you drive me crazy." Edward whispered to himself picking his head up. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere just sitting around worrying about it. If he didn't try it he would never know.

And that was something Edward just wouldn't be able to live with.

...

That night Jacob shifted into his wolf form and started into the forest. He reached the area by the cliff and glanced around cautiously. He shifted back into his human form and put his clothes back on.

He let out a sigh looking out over the water. The sound of the crashing waves seeming to soothe the aching in his stomach a little.

/_But he always made _all_ of the pain go away./_

Jacob reminded himself in his mind he closed his eyes sadly. He knew there was a void inside him that only Edward could fill. Nothing else would be able to fill it but him. Because that void is where Edward used to be.

It was his place inside of him, and no one else, nothing else could ever take his place.

"..Jacob?"

Jacob's eyes shot open when he heard his name. His heart suddenly felt like it was exploding and his stomach fluttered a moment. That voice..it sounded like..no. No, it couldn't be..his mind was playing a trick on him.

Edward stood a few steps behind Jacob he felt something heating up inside of him finally seeing Jacob.

"Jacob," he said again. Jacob's eyes were wide but he was overcome with fear almost. He was too afraid to turn around his heart was beating a million times a minute. He was trying to find his voice but his throat was tightening.

"W-What...what are you doing here?" Jacob asked. Swallowing the large lump in his throat, he felt his body trembling.

"I..." Edward trailed off, "I came to see you," he said. Jacob didn't know what to do. On one hand he wanted nothing more then to hold Edward and never let him go. But that feeling came back. He couldn't...God he couldn't!

This couldn't happen...this just had to happen just when Jacob was starting to get a little better.

"Why would you want to do that?" Jacob asked. Edward blinked.

"Why else would I..Jacob why aren't you looking at me?" Jacob didn't know how to answer. Edward frowned. "Jacob..the least you can do is look at me."

"E-Edward..." Jacob felt his mouth feel dry saying his name. "I told you..we can't..do this."

Edward looked at him, "I know that, but Jacob don't you see what it's doing?" he asked. Jacob sucked in breath and turned to him.

"It's not doing anything," he said. Struggling to stand his ground, if he gave under now..god he just couldn't. Edward frowned looking at him.

Edward walking forward so he was standing in front of him, staring deeply into the others eyes.

"Jacob don't try and lie to me," he said firmly. Jacob stared up at him. "Jacob, don't you understand, can't you see how much your hurting yourself?" he asked putting his hands on his arms.

Jacob felt a shudder run through his body to feel the icy touch he so longed for. Jacob opened his mouth feeling his bottom lip trembling.

"Edward you don't understand," he said trying to explain to him. But he knew he wanted this so badly. "I told you we can't!" he said.

"But I know that, Jacob I...I need you." he said. Jacob stared at him.

"W-What are you saying?" Jacob asked almost fearfully. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"Jacob I..I think I love you," he said. Jacob widened his eyes staring at him. He looked down. And could feel tears heating up his eyes.

"No...no" Jacob said shaking his head. Edward blinked looking down at him.

"What?" he asked. Jacob looked up at him as hot tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Edward I can't take this, don't you get this can't be?" he asked. "You don't belong with me, you belong with Bella!" he said. Even though he knew he didn't want to mean it.

"What? No Jacob I don't," he said. Jacob looked up at him painfully. The tears stinging his eyes, his heart was crunching.

"You still haven't told her have you?" he asked. Edward looked at him and didn't reply. "She doesn't even know this isn't right Edward!" he said.

Edward frowned moving his hands to the side of his face.

"Oh Jacob, please..please don't cry," he said pleading. Because he could feel his non beating heart breaking. Because he knew that these tears...were because of him.

"Jacob I can't stand seeing you like this, I don't want to put you through this," he said his thumb stroking his cheek. Hearing Jacob choke. Trying to shake his head to tell him 'no'. But Jacob couldn't help but feel so glad to feel his touch again.

"I hate seeing you cry, please don't cry Jacob. I can't stand knowing that I'm making you cry." that was one thing Edward couldn't take. He leaned down to the younger boys face.

Lightly kissing his eye wiping away his tears as he stroked his cheek.

"Shh shh," he whispered soothingly to him. Jacob whimpered with his eyes closed, his hands wrapped around the boys wrists. "Shhh please don't cry," Edward whispered to him. Jacob opened his eyes looking at him.

Edward looked at him his own gaze held pain, seeing the boy like this. "Please Jacob," he said leaning down and kissing him.

Jacob closed his eyes again whimpering as the vampire kissed him. Knowing it was wrong, but he wanted to make this one last a little longer. He finally leaned back and stepped away from the vampire.

Tears streaming down his face, he shook his head. Gasping and choking through tears.

"No Edward..I can't, she still doesn't know...this still isn't right," he said through his tears. He frowned looking down.

"I'm sorry Edward," he said and ran quickly towards the Reservation. Edward turned to him as he ran off.

"Jacob!" he said. But he was gone. Edward frowned painfully looking down. Leaning against the tree next to him.

"Jacob," he whispered he was positive if he could cry he would be. He took in a breath but felt his heart breaking even more thinking off Jacob's face. Knowing how much he hurt him...how he made him cry.

"Jacob, I love you...I'm so sorry Jacob," he said closing his eyes.

...

Jacob ran hurriedly to the Reservation shaking with tears streaming down his face. He finally stopped at the forests edge. The pain was consuming him again he sobbed painfully and sank to the forest floor against a tree.

With his knee's to his chest. He sobbed into his hands. He heard the sound of someone walking towards him.

"Jacob?" came the shocked voice. Jacob opened his eyes to see Sam through his blurred vision. "Jacob..what's wrong with you what happened?" he asked kneeling down.

Jacob just choked when he tried to talk and shook his head. Letting his hands cover his face again. And kept sobbing.

The feeling of a broken heart like this was worse then any flesh wound he'd ever gotten. He couldn't take this. Not only was he causing himself more pain, but he was hurting Edward too.

He found his heart wrenching and his sobs growing more painful, when he came to the undeniable truth he kept trying to hide.

/_Edward..I love you./_

TBC

_**AHH i just wrote that! ...AHHHH can you fricken believe it I've been waiting to write that. so what did you think! Don't worry they will be happy! THEY WILL! but at this point jacob is in pain because of seeing edward and feeling what they had before. So he's conflicted again with telling himself that this isn't right and how much he loves it still. But now jacob comes to the truth of knowing that he does love edward, and he knows he won't be able to get over him.**_

_**but still knows its wrong and is broken up knowing bella still doesn't know about it. So what will happen? What will Edward do? FIND OUT! REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I CAN'T WRITE MORE WITHOUT REVIEWS!.**_


	8. I Promise

Edward had walked home that night feeling low. Just low...he knew Jacob was right..this wasn't right. He needed to tell her.

He entered the house and blinked to see all the other family members sitting there.

"Uh..is something wrong?" he asked. Esme looked at him for a moment.

"Edward...is there something bothering you..you've been acting..not yourself," she said gently. Emmett looked at her.

"Okay now that's an understatement what she means is you've been acting weird," he said. Obviously Emmett was just going to tell it to him straight. Edward looked at them..he really wasn't in the mood for this.

He glared slightly at Jasper who had a look that said 'I told you this would happen.'

"There's nothing wrong..don't worry about it," he said.

"Edward please we just want to help you, why won't you tell us what's bothering you?" Alice asked.

"Look, I have it under control you don't have to do anything...I'm going to fix everything," he said. "Now..I've had a long night..I'm going to go upstairs."

...

Edward laid there waiting for the night to end. He needed Jacob back..he needed to let Bella know. He needed all of this to end.

It _had_ to end, this had gone on for long enough. And it _was _going to end.

He was worried though...he had loved Bella. But that was just it, he _had_ loved her. But now it was different. He loved Jacob now and he knew that wasn't going to change. But he had no idea how Bella would react to the news in general.

God knows how she will react to knowing that he had done it all behind her back. And the fact that he was breaking up with her. Edward didn't really want to lose her as a friend..but he guessed if it was the only way he could have Jacob, it was a risk he was willing to take.

...

Jacob felt the hand on his shoulder guiding him back to his house. He had finally stopped crying...he wished suddenly he had just thought 'screw Bella!', and just stayed with him. He sighed, but it was too late for that now.

Sam walked him back to his house, Jacob nodded to him in a wordless thanks and walked into his house. He wordlessly and silently went to his room and went to sleep.

...

The next morning came finally and Edward was planning and contemplating what to do about Bella. He looked at the clock in his room, 1:00 Pm. He had awhile to think and he thought long and hard.

He had to tell her..there was no other way. He just prayed that since Bella knew and he had left her that that would be enough for Jacob to except him.

If not..then Edward would be at another dead end. He closed his eyes again thinking about the previous night. He heard the boys thought...hearing the pain..the relief the guilt everything. It brought Edward some comfort that he at least knew everything that Jacob was thinking. And knew how he felt.

He opened his eyes again and blinked a few times and sat up looking at the clock.

6:00 Pm. Edward widened his eyes seeing how late it was. Geez talk about being deep in thought. He stood up and walked to the door and then his hand paused at the knob.

/_Wait...I bet the others are still intent on interrogating me...I better go out the window/_

Edward decided mentally and then walked to the window and jumped down landing on the ground. And then started off toward Bella's house.

...

Edward walked up to the Swan's house and crept to the side of the house. Knowing full well that Charlie didn't want him coming into the house. He reached Bella's window and jumped through it.

Bella looked up from her book when she heard the vampire.

"Oh Edward, what are you doing here?" she asked smiling standing up. Edward was really trying to not scowl at her, he knew she was probably thinking he came because he missed her.

"Bella I have to tell you something," he said sighing. Bella smiled at him walking over.

"Oh, what is it?" she asked leaning up to kiss him. Edward did scowl this time and stepped back.

"No Bella...this is important okay."

Bella blinked but stepped back and looked at him, "Okay..what is it Edward?"

Edward sighed again and looked down for a second before meeting her eyes.

"Bella..you know a few months ago..when you told Jacob that you picked me instead?" he asked. Not even bothering to pretend and use some insult to replace the wolf's name. Which obviously was noticed by Bella.

"Yeah...what about it?" she asked sounding suspicious. Edward sighed again.

"Well...ever since then..I've been meeting with him at night.." he said. Bella looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about Edward...what do you mean meeting him?" she asked. Knowing what it sounded like but knowing that couldn't be it. Edward's face held firm though. "Y-You mean you've been fighting or something?" she asked preparing to open her mouth again.

"No...," he interrupted her. "I've been meeting him in a romantic sense of the term," he said. No fear or regret held in his voice. Bella looked at him disgust and shock showing on her face.

"W-what do you mean r-romantic! With..with Jacob!" she asked the obvious disgust filling her voice. "But Edward he's a boy and-and you love me!" she said.

Edward suddenly felt like hitting her...god how she sounded like some spoiled brat.

"No..I don't Bella. Not anymore." he said. Bella stepped back in shock. "I haven't been meeting him..because he wanted to stop, he feels guilty doing it behind your back. But I need him Bella." he said.

She scowled at him.

"I need him back..so I'm going to tell you," he said. Bella's scowl held firm.

"Edward what the fuck, so you've been cheating on me with HIM! He's a boy and you hate him! Your my boyfriend your suppose to hate him you love me!" she almost yelled.

Edward stepped forward glaring at her slightly putting his hands on her shoulders. Staring straight into her eyes, he had heard enough of this.

"No Bella..I don't. I love him," he said Bella grimaced at his words. "I love Jacob...I don't love you..I thought I did, but I've realized that..he's way to special to just throw away." he said.

"A-Are you saying..y-your leaving me for..for a mutt!" she asked the word slipping from her mouth. Edward glared at her.

"No..I'm leaving you for Jacob, a person who I've realized is a much better person then you are." he said and stepped back.

"Bella i-" he started wanting to tell her he wanted to be friends with her. She glared at him disgust written all over her face.

"Shut up! ..Your disgusting Edward that's sick! J-Just..just get out," she said. Edward frowned walking to the window.

"Goodbye Bella," he said and jumped out the window.

...

And now his real mission started...now he had to find Jacob.

And meanwhile Jacob was walking around the forest for his patrol. He didn't even bother shifting into his wolf form..he was just too down.

He sighed again walking around, he heard the sound of waves crashing in the distance. Even though he was far away from the cliff. He kept his eyes to the ground and kicked the ground slightly as he walked.

He finally stopped and looked up. To notice his feet had unconsciously led him..to the exact same spot that Edward and him used to meet in.

Jacob frowned rubbing one of his arms his eyes casting down again. He felt bad..strange that he came here. This is where he used to always go when he felt bad...because Edward made it go away.

He found it ironic that he came here unconsciously...he guessed he was just so used to it. He frowned knowing that Edward wouldn't come though...not this time.

"Jacob," Jacob widened his eyes slightly...that was weird. He looked up and felt his heart quicken to see Edward.

"Edward..god can't you just stay away!" Jacob asked..it hurt to say it. Edward frowned walking over to him. "I keep telling you we can't! God how many times do I have to tell you!" he yelled at him. Edward then grabbed his wrists firmly.

"Huh" he asked stopping. He looked up at Edward then. His mind suddenly flashing back to before when he came the first time.

"Jacob...don't lie to me. I'm not going to let you," he said staring down at the wolf. Jacob stared at him.

"I told her Jacob," he said. Jacob widened his eyes.

"Y-You..you what?" he asked not believing what he was hearing. Edward's gaze softened slightly.

"I told Bella..everything..I left her. Because I love you Jacob, and...I want you to love me too again." he said. Jacob could feel tears already rolling down his face. But..he wasn't necessarily sad...he was..happy confused..just so mixed up.

Edward looked down at him feeling glad that he wasn't' crying out of pain for the first time. Jacob suddenly tried to pull his arms from Edward's hold.

"Edward let go of me," he said. Edward looked at him and then wrapped his arms around him instead.

"No," he said and smiled at him. "I'm not going to let you go again..your not going to run away from me this time Jacob."

Jacob stared at him and was so relieved to feel that horribly guilty feeling go away. Edward smiled lifting his hand up and putting it on the side of his face. Rubbing his cheek with his thumb.

"I love you Jacob...I don't want you to cry anymore," he said leaning down and kissing him. Jacob nearly melted as he felt the vampires lips on his own.

God he missed this feeling...he let his eyes sink closed, letting his fingers grip onto the others shirt. He wasn't sure he'd ever let go of him.

Edward finally leaned back from the others lips remembering that Jacob had to breath.

"E-Edward," he stuttered he didn't know why..there was so much information coming at him and it made him dizzy.

"Shh what is it," Edward asked running his fingers through the boys hair. Jacob swallowed.

"I'm sorry," he said. Edward blinked.

"Jacob why are you sorry," he asked. Jacob chocked slightly again.

"Because I did this..I made both of us go through all of this, and I shouldn't have-" he said.

"No no shh, you were right Jacob," he said. Jacob looked at him confusedly. "I'm glad that we went through this...because you were right..we shouldn't have done it behind her back." he said.

And smiled at him,"But now we don't have to worry about that, not about Bella or anyone." he said. "All I'll ever have to worry about again..is you Jacob."

Jacob looked at up at him and said the words he'd wished he'd said before.

"Edward..I love you," he said. Edward smiled at him and kissed him again.

"I love you too," he whispered to him. And then felt the others arms wrap fully around him. He smiled again and wrapped his arms around the younger boy in a tight and reassuring embrace.

"Edward?" Jacob asked silently. Edward glanced down at him.

"Yeah?"

"Please..don't ever leave me again," he asked. Edward blinked registering his request and let a small smile grace his face once more.

"I promise."

THE END

_**AHHHH YAY ITS DONE ITS DONE!...BUT DON'T BE SAD CAUSE GUESS WHAT! **_

_**wait for it...I'M GOING TO MADE A TRILOGY FOR IT! YAAAAAAYYYY! well i really hope you like it because everything came together..especially with that whole bella thing and now jacob and eward are happy yay**_

_**and by the way the trilogy..om not sure when i'll put it up or what the title will be yet but i know it will be focused on how they go abotu thier reltionship. Including telling their families and how thye get through that...and how bella's reltionship changes with them because she know wants to try and break them up AHHH!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Can't wait to write the trilogy for you guys I hope you enjoyed the sequel! i luv you all and your reviews made this so worth writing. I really hope you like it**_


End file.
